Forum:How to edit 62-69 for weapons and items
I've seen many posts complaining about either that WillowTree hasnt updated yet and/or hex editting your guns to 62-69 is tedious. Here's how to do it using the current version of WillowTree. At the top left of both the weapon and item tabs, there's a button that says "Edit All Levels". Clicking this button opens up a box to enter your desired level. However, this box requires the level to be typed in, not selected on a slider. So just type in whatever desired level you want; however, this method will change the level of every weapon in your backpack. The only way to keep different level weapons, or to keep your legit guns separate from your mods, is to save them to your Locker beforehand and re-copy them into your backpack after the mass level edit. For those who prefer the Hex Edit method, remember to add 2 to whatever level you want the gun to be. Weapon grips decrease the equip level for a gun by 2. So if you hex in 69 (45), ingame the weapon's level will be 67. WillowTree automatically accounts for this, so if you use WT, type in 69. Sreza 14:41, November 10, 2010 (UTC) That's a good way to edit weapon levels, but the item screen doesn't have that "Edit all Levels" button. To get level 69 Shields and grenade mods, I first had to find a lvl 69 item (any item will do, grenade mod or shield), then duplicated it and copied the code of whatever item I wanted then saved changes while leaving the level bar at "disabled." There may be a better/easier way to do this, but this works and is not hard. Klatchy 06:07, November 11, 2010 (UTC) (PSA: TheRealBanana has kindly assisted in updating WillowTree to enable 1.41 weapons. Since there is a forum topic for this now, I figured I'd might as well come out and say it - I didn't want to make a topic announcing his update for fear of modder abuse, but now that Sreza made one I guess the cat is out.) Moving the slider for individual weapons is usually more convenient. 07:54, November 11, 2010 (UTC) -shrug- better they learn the safe ways to do it than to risk destroying their save file with a hex editor. Sreza 08:07, November 11, 2010 (UTC) OOH LEVEL UP PATCH LET ME MAX OUT ALL MY GUNS TO LV69 AGAIN <-- I'd much rather they destroy their save file. 08:18, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Modders, while deplorable, are part of this community. The more popular Borderlands is, the better our chances (and quicker the development) of a Borderlands 2. While I will never understand why anyone would ruin a game that they paid good money for by destroying the difficulty that makes it fun, I prefer that this community be as large as it can, as the greater we are, the better it benefits us all. We don't have to put up with their shenanigans if we don't want to, but I think it's in our common best interests to be united. Sreza 08:30, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : Don't edit others' posts. Also, level 69 weapons do spawn ingame - just because you haven't seen them doesn't mean that they don't exist. 13:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : : @ Haters: Even with level 69 guns and items the game is still difficult. I used to farm for weapons, but I don't see the point, given that I can create the weapon that I desire and use it at the point in the game where it would be useful, thereby getting some actual satisfaction from it. I don't like Omega Rose's and Stock guns, but constructing a gun or shield is no better or worse than exploiting a glitch to farm for the same item. Indeed, it takes less time and gives better results. I admire anyone with the time and patience to actually farm for stuff, but having already played through the game legit style, I prefer to construct. Klatchy 03:16, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Latest WT version: Beta10r13R9 : Download link: http://www.mediafire.com/file/ua93z1nho1f7qlj/WT.zip : Update by: ck-y : Updates: added support for dlc 4 missions and patch 1.4.1(XBOX/PC)/1.50(PS3) : removed weapon/item quality/level sliders and replaced them with hex value editor I've uploaded 1.41-capable WillowTree here. 05:55, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : So there are two different Willowtree links here... to two different files. Is either done by XanderChaos? I am assuming Beta10r13R9 (WT.zip) is done by ck-y, but I don't know who that is since they didn't sign their post. The other I would trust more since it was left by Nagamarky (Beta10r13_v2.zip). Any info would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! Sdsurf2020 00:54, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Looks like Xander posted a new version on the gearbox forum today. may still be problems with it you can read the posts before you decide to use ..Player8410 01:07, November 13, 2010 (UTC) There's a new version of WillowTree available titled Beta11. It's up on the SourceForge page and I made a thread about it here: http://borderlands.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:WillowTree&t=20101113094537 04:30, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I've been playing with the new version and it seems to be working well with no problems for me. One thing that I really liked was in this version the locker :import all weapons/items function, seems to be working fine. In previous versions I had problems when I tried to get it to import all of the weapons/items at once. In this version you can adjust the level of your guns/shields or whatever to level 69 if you like. You can also adjust all your guns and all your items using the edit all function. Great addition for the items tab.Player8410 11:32, November 14, 2010 (UTC)